Topp Dogg - Open The Door
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '들어와 (Open The Door)right|200px *'Artista: 'Topp Dogg *'Mini Álbum: '''Arario *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: Pop Dance, Rap *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Enero-2014 *'Agencia: 'Stardom Entertainment 'Romanización' ppajyeosseo Yeah! you know what it is Been a long time waiting T.O. double P D.O. double G We doing our thang real big ah hu ppajyeosseo We ready to blow this higher yeah! ppajyeosseo dodaeche mwonde neon nae mameul gatgo none kapeine jungdok doe beorin deut nal je-eo mothage hae neon yeppeun mankeum (dodohae) neul yeppeun gabseul hane Yeah! neon geodaehan beullaekhol nal tongjjaero samkyeo jebal jogeumman useobwa Hey~! modu nega honjaga anira hae seotbulli gajiryeo mallago malhae nan moreuncheokhae, moreuncheokhae moreuncheokhaedo sumgil su eobtneun meori wiui neukkimpyo munjereul ireukyeo bollae neon naege ppajyeosseo ije mun, mun, muneul yeoreojwo (Kno kno kno knock) nae ane deureowa o naege neon ppajyeosseo o geudae mun, mun, muneul yeoreo ddakddakddakddakddakhage gulji malgo deureowa I’m sexy cool perfect J Jehovha nissi oh neoreul eoddeokhaji? yeah~! nareul badadeullyeo jigeum dangjang o Gravitation (damdam) han cheok haebojiman imi neoui mameun naegero bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo yeiye~ modu nega honjaga anirane swibge gajil su eobseul geora malhae nareul gajigo nora? naega ne jangnangamiya? dareun gasina deuregeneun Bad boy neon aniya mossaenggin ge maeryeogeun manhaseo nan ppajyeo maebeon mildang jom haryeo haedo nega malhamyeon da Yes sir neon naege ppajyeosseo ije mun, mun, muneul yeoreojwo (Kno kno kno knock) nae ane deureowa o naege neon ppajyeosseo o geudae mun, mun, muneul yeoreo ddakddakddakddakddakhage gulji malgo deureowa jeoldae duryeowo hal pillyoneun eobtneunde taebtaebtaebtaeb nan neol manjigo itne o naege deureowa deo saeroun neukkimeuro neol aneulge Hurry up Ready get set go Open the door door door door door arisonghae neon Keep on knock knock knock knock knock knock Ready get set go Open the door door door door door arisonghae neon neoui mamui muneul yeoreojwo neon naege ppajyeosseo neon naege michyeosseo sumi tak makhil deut nan michyeosseo o nege nan o nege nan ppajyeosseo o nege nan michyeosseo ddakddakddakddakddakhage gulji malgo deureowa neon naege ppajyeosseo ije mun, mun, muneul yeoreojwo (Kno kno kno knock) nae ane deureowa o naege neon ppajyeosseo o geudae mun, mun, muneul yeoreo ddakddakddakddakddakhage gulji malgo deureowa o naege neon ppajyeosseo 'Español' Perdidamente de mí Si!, Tu sabes quién es Ha pasado mucho tiempo esperando T.O. doble P D.O. doble G Estamos haciendo nuestra movida realmente grande ah hu perdidamente de mí Estamos ha punto de explotar esto más alto Si! Perdidamente de mí ¿Quién eres tú? Tu juegas con mi corazón Como si fuera adicto a la cafeína No me puedo controlar Tu simplemente eres tan elegante tanto como linda Siempre pagando el precio por tu belleza Si!, tú eres como un gran hoyo negro, Tragándome completo Por favor sonríe un poco Hey~! Todos dicen que tú no estás sola Ellos me dicen que no trate de tenerte descuidadamente Trato de ignorar, trato de ignorarlo Trato de ignorarlo pero no puedo ocultar El signo de exclamación arriba de mi cabeza Quiero causar un problema Tú te has enamorado perdidamente de mí Así que abre la puerta ahora (Toc Toc Toc Toc) Entra en mi interior Oh tú te has enamorado perdidamente de mi Así que abre la puerta No te hagas la difícil y solo entra Soy sexy cool perfecto, dios mio oh ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? Si! Acéptame ahora mismo Oh fuerza de atracción Tú pretendes ser indiferente Pero ya siento tu corazón Viniendo hacia mí Todos dicen que tu no estas sola Ellos dicen que yo no seré capaz de tenerte fácilmente ¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Soy yo tu juguete? Soy un chico malo para todas las otras chicas Pero no para ti Tú te has enamorado perdidamente de mí Así que abre la puerta ahora (Toc Toc Toc Toc) Entra en mi interior Oh tú te has enamorado perdidamente de mi Así que abre la puerta No te hagas la difícil y solo entra Tu eres fea pero todavía eres atractiva Por eso me enamoro de ti siempre Trato de jugar a ser difícil de conseguir Pero siempre que tú dices algo, yo siempre digo si señor Tú te has enamorado perdidamente de mí Así que abre la puerta ahora (Toc Toc Toc Toc) Entra en mi interior Oh tú te has enamorado perdidamente de mi Así que abre la puerta No te hagas la difícil y solo entra No hay necesidad de estar asustada Tap tap tap tap, estoy tocándote Entra en mi interior Te retendré con un nuevo sentimiento Apúrate Preparados, listos, ¡Ya! Abre la puerta puerta puerta puerta puerta Tu eres confusa Sigue tocando la puerta Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Preparados, listos, ¡Ya! Abre la puerta puerta puerta puerta puerta Tu eres confusa Abre la puerta hacia tu corazón Tú te has enamorado perdidamente de mí Tu estás loca por mí Como si me quedara sin aliento, Estoy loco por ti Me he enamorado perdidamente de ti Yo estoy loco por ti No te hagas la difícil y solo entra Tú te has enamorado perdidamente de mí Así que abre la puerta ahora (Toc Toc Toc Toc) Entra en mi interior Oh tú te has enamorado perdidamente de mi Así que abre la puerta No te hagas la difícil y solo entra Tú te has enamorado perdidamente de mí 'Hangul' 빠졌어 Yeah! you know what it is Been a long time waiting T.O. double P D.O. double G We doing our thang real big ah hu 빠졌어 We ready to blow this higher yeah! 빠졌어 도대체 뭔데 넌 내 맘을 갖고 노네 카페인에 중독 되 버린 듯 날 제어 못하게 해 넌 예쁜 만큼 (도도해) 늘 예쁜 값을 하네 Yeah! 넌 거대한 블랙홀 날 통째로 삼켜 제발 조금만 웃어봐 Hey~! 모두 네가 혼자가 아니라 해 섣불리 가지려 말라고 말해 난 모른척해, 모른척해 모른척해도 숨길 수 없는 머리 위의 느낌표 문제를 일으켜 볼래 넌 내게 빠졌어 이제 문, 문, 문을 열어줘 (Kno kno kno knock) 내 안에 들어와 오 내게 넌 빠졌어 오 그대 문, 문, 문을 열어 딱딱딱딱딱하게 굴지 말고 들어와 I’m sexy cool perfect J Jehovha nissi oh 너를 어떡하지? yeah~! 나를 받아들여 지금 당장 오 Gravitation (담담) 한 척 해보지만 이미 너의 맘은 내게로 분명히 느껴져 예이예~ 모두 네가 혼자가 아니라네 쉽게 가질 수 없을 거라 말해 나를 가지고 놀아? 내가 네 장난감이야? 다른 가시나 들에게는 Bad boy 넌 아니야 못생긴 게 매력은 많아서 난 빠져 매번 밀당 좀 하려 해도 네가 말하면 다 Yes sir 넌 내게 빠졌어 이제 문, 문, 문을 열어줘 (Kno kno kno knock) 내 안에 들어와 오 내게 넌 빠졌어 오 그대 문, 문, 문을 열어 딱딱딱딱딱하게 굴지 말고 들어와 절대 두려워 할 필요는 없는데 탭탭탭탭 난 널 만지고 있네 오 내게 들어와 더 새로운 느낌으로 널 안을게 Hurry up Ready get set go Open the door door door door door 아리송해 넌 Keep on knock knock knock knock knock knock Ready get set go Open the door door door door door 아리송해 넌 너의 맘의 문을 열어줘 넌 내게 빠졌어 넌 내게 미쳤어 숨이 탁 막힐 듯 난 미쳤어 오 네게 난 오 네게 난 빠졌어 오 네게 난 미쳤어 딱딱딱딱딱하게 굴지 말고 들어와 넌 내게 빠졌어 이제 문, 문, 문을 열어줘 (Kno kno kno knock) 내 안에 들어와 오 내게 넌 빠졌어 오 그대 문, 문, 문을 열어 딱딱딱딱딱하게 굴지 말고 들어와 오 내게 넌 빠졌어 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop